Backwards Panic
by MysteryThought88
Summary: This is not about Twilight, but it is similar...It's about a girl named Hayden who is an ordinary girl living in Appleby, Texas. And her life is about to change when she finds out that there are creatures other then humans on this Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Short term pains

I knew that most people were, well excited to go to the dance, but I was petrified. No, that's an understatement. I was horrified. Not because I didn't have a date-I don't really care about that-and not because I was self conscience of how I looked. I was going with my friends, but I knew _he_ was going to be there. He always seemed to make my life worse, than what it already was. He doesn't even like me, so why would he even bother. I glared at the gym door as if I was about to be sucked into a black hole that would never let me out again.

"Hayden, what are you staring at?" Jess looked worried, nothing out of the usual. Of course she knew what it was; she gave me that look that was intent on making me spill my thoughts. I couldn't not tell her so, as she expected, I spilled my thoughts.

"It's _him."_ My tone was dead and clear, I didn't want to give her the wrong impression. She looked at the door too, then at Karen. Karen understood. They both sighed, this was becoming a problem. It was practically eating me alive.

Day after day I went to class and day after day he did the same thing. He really should keep to himself. I wasn't about to miss prom because _he_ was there. On second hand, I think I might. I know people say don't run from your problems, but I was really good at doing that.

"If you want to turn back now, we could always go next year?" Right when the words came out, Karen nodded, agreeing with Jess. They were doing it again. They were my best friends and whatever my problems were; they made it their problems too. I wish they wouldn't do that, for me at least. They always had to miss things cause of me, well it was their own faults for making the choice, but still I carried that burden. "No. I'm going face _him_, even if it kills me." I regretted the words once they slipped out.

Jess sighed, Karen slouched her shoulders, and I stood there still staring at that stupid gym door. I really wished I would just be invisible, but of course I was usually the center of attention. Not because I was popular-that is simply a big over statement- it was because I'm so clumsy and usually end up falling or making a fool of myself. Everyone knew that, so they always stared at me because they knew I would trip. I was a class clown; I owe that to my lack of coordination.

I stood frozen at the door, my heart stopped. I could hear it, it was practically screaming, I wondered if everyone else could hear. I felt my skin tense, yes, instant regret, _he_ was here. I looked over at him without being too obvious, he was grinning. I knew that grin. He walked over to the bleachers, and started to talk to some of his friends. I still stood at the door, I knew what he was thinking and I wasn't about to let him get away with it. Then I had the strangest urge to get away. I quickly walked to the bathroom, Jess and Karen followed. I went over to the sink and breathed in and out.

"Hayden, are you okay?" I could hear the panic in Karen's voice. Jess walked over and started rubbing my shoulder and then she said almost in a whisper, "If you want to leave, we could go at any moment." She paused, knowing I would not approve of that idea. I got up and looked myself in the mirror. I looked like I was about to be sick. Darn it, he already did it. Why didn't I notice it, he must have done it when he was grinning that sickening grin. I looked over every inch of my face, no doubt he did. I looked in the back of the mirror only to see Jess and Karen staring at me in horror. They knew he had done it. I sighed and then turned around.

"I guess there's no point in leaving now." He can't do it twice in one day, so why should we leave? Jess quickly changed the subject once I said that and she tried to seem hopeful in starting a conversation.

"Um, hey, Hayden I saw that Derek kid staring at you! Maybe he'll ask you to dance?" Yup, defiantly hopeful. I didn't even like Derek, or know who he was.

"I'm not in the mood; however I know you want to dance with your cousins' friends. So go ahead. And to be honest, I don't think I'm in any condition to dance." I pointed at my pale face. Then I quickly added, "Karen, you go too. It's about time you mingled with people other than me and Jess. You're better than that." I hoped she knew I was joking. She nodded and went off with Jess.

I was all alone now, and I knew the suffering was only a minute or two away. I breathed in and out. A few minutes passed by, the pain was here. I couldn't focus, I just about screamed, but I didn't I thought better of it. It felt like part of me was drifting away. The pain was all over my body, but mostly in my chest-right where my heart is. As crazy as it sounds, I felt like I was getting weaker. There was a quick pain-that was also the worst-and it was like someone was ripping out my heart, but kept trying to cut it at the same time. I bit my arm as hard as I could-I knew I was going to regret that later, when I have a bruise-not feeling it because I was in so much pain, on the inside. I have felt this before, and I knew it would be over in a little while. I stopped biting my arm, I took my arms to hold my head up straight, and I was experiencing the worst headache ever. I felt dizzy, and then I looked up.

I saw something, it looked like…dust? It was moving and there was a lot of it. It looked, creamy in a way. It stayed right above my head and the drifted out of the room, and then I noticed tears streaming down my face and blocking most of my vision.

I got up, only to fall back down again. This was not due to my inability to have any coordination though; it was due to the affect of the pain. I owe all of that to Marshall. How could he do this to me? On prom! I should have never come; I knew he would betray me. I got up once again, now I didn't fall. I looked myself in the mirror only to blush and then infuriate myself. I would have never braced myself for the reflection I would see in the mirror. I was not alone.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't control my anger, "Can't you read? This is the girl's room." I slowed down my words and emphasized girl's room. He stopped and his face turned blank, now _he_ was full of embarrassment. I guessed.

He only stepped back towards the door, "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." But he didn't leave.

"Ha ha, like I haven't heard that before," I hoped he heard that sarcasm in my tone. He did. "Anyway, get out of here, remember girl's room." His eyes narrowed.

"Only if you come, I need to talk to you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Whatever happened to him wanting to stay away from me? I really don't get him at all. I know he hates me, why the sudden change?

"Fine, but if you're trying to say sorry, _again_, I'm not listening. You know you always say you don't mean to hurt me and then you just go back on your word. Every time!" As I babbled on about my complaints as we walked out of the girl's room, he kept his face down. Then once we were out he stood there perfectly still. He wasn't even looking at me, and then he started to walk away. "Hey I wasn't finished!" I complained, again. Then I started to walk towards him and I tripped, over my own feet probably. He turned around and apparently he was laughing. I quickly stood up brushing my dark, blue, velvety dress.

Then we stood. We stood for five minutes, just staring at each other. There was sorrow in his light brown eyes, hidden by his dark red hair. Even though I could see it I refused to get over my feelings of hatred for him. He wasn't going to soften me up, just so he can hurt me tomorrow. He started to speak, and then stopped and seemed relieved when Jake, one of his friends, called him over.

"See ya tomorrow." He gritted through his teeth.

"What are you tal-" He cut me off by leaving. I stood there, by the bathroom, all alone, and looking confused. Then I saw Jess and Karen walking towards me, well more like power-walking. They looked worried, and then stopped right when they reached where I was. Jess brushed part of her hair behind her ears and coughed. Then she started a conversation, which was going nowhere. She went on about how Eric Johnson almost asked her to dance, but chickened out. He was one of her cousins' friends. Karen was "listening" to her, but if I'm right-and I usually am-she was staring at Dan Herish.

Jess was a talking machine. But, she was Jess. She was small, blonde, had short hair, a very nice tan, and blues eyes. Karen, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. She has long black hair, brown eyes, her skin was pail white, and is very tall. Maybe that is why they didn't get along. Even since Karen had moved to Appleby, Texas last year she has only made two friends. Me and Jess, but Jess doesn't really talk to her that much. They talk to each other, but no more than really a hello or goodbye, sometimes.

Then there was me. I wasn't anything other than ordinary. I had long light brown hair, you might say almost blonde. I wasn't the tallest girl in the school, but not the shortest. Though I think I would win the prize for the greenest eyes. I had these two pair of bizarre bright green eyes. I had a tan that was almost permanent all year long. Nothing was special about me, yet nothing was really repulsive about me either. I was the girl next door.

Then I noticed, one of Marshall's friends grinning Marshall's grin. I looked at where he was staring; he was staring at a girl in the corner. I think her name was Brenda, from my History class. I don't remember, but she suddenly stopped talking to her friends and ran to the bathroom. The grin on his face now turned into a horrified appalled look, he dropped his head and put his hands up to support his low hanging face. The scene was all too familiar to me, I shuddered. I didn't want to stay for the prom anymore; I leaned over to Jess and said in a stiffened voice, "Let's get out of here. Please, I can't stand one more minute." She looked confused, but didn't protest. Then she turned to Karen.

"Karen, I think it's time to go."

"Okay, but next time we have to stay a little bit longer. We only have two more years left to go to the prom." We walked out the main entrance of the gym. Then we passed through the school and out the door. I looked back at my high school, seeming so ordinary. Nacogdoches High School was anything from ordinary though, well not the school, but mostly the students. I forced myself to think of anything except the grin on Marshall and his friend's face. I did struggle, but I tried to think of how the prom went. Though, it was hard because we only stayed there for a half an hour. I felt bad because I know that Karen was really looking forward to prom.

"Karen?" I asked, slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Um, are you upset we missed pretty much the whole prom?"

"No, not really. It wasn't at all how I imagined it would be, but thanks for asking." I knew she was lying for my sake. I could hear the trembling tone in her voice, she was unsure if she should tell me the truth. I let it go, and then we started our short, quiet, awkward, car ride to Jess's house. Of course we made plans after prom, since we didn't have dates to make the night special we thought a sleepover was good enough. We drove in Jess's new car. She just recently got her licenses and since her family is practically rich, her mom got her a car. A nice, new, shiny, red convertible, but Karen and I were anything but jealous because now we no longer had to ride the bus or get dropped off by our parents. She was now our ride to school. We put the top off while riding to her house, if there was one thing we knew about Texas was that it was always warm. So when we pulled into Jess's driveway we all froze. There were so many police officers at her house, so we just froze. One approached us.

"Is there anything I can do for you ladies tonight? If not, I'm very sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to leave." He waited for us to answer, I pushed Jess's shoulder.

"Oh, um, I live here." She sounded confused, but then her face straightened.

"Oh, you must be Jessica Garth. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm very sorry to tell you," He paused taking a breath, almost as if he was preparing her for what was to come. "Your brother is missing." He said in a dead silenced tone. I gasped, so did Karen. We all looked at her, waiting for a reaction. She didn't move.

"Jess," I started, "Are you ok?"

"Um, no, I think I need to talk to my mom." She was becoming very pale, a very disturbing color.

"Of course, I'll get her for you." The police officer walked away to go get Mrs. Garth. A minute passed of silence, and then we saw Mrs. Garth running for Jessica. She saw us, and cleared her throat. It was obvious she had been crying.

"Oh girls, would you mind if we could have the night to ourselves? If you don't mind." She was trying to hold her emotions in, apparently she forgot all about our plans for tonight.

"Sure Mrs. Garth. Hayden and I were just about to walk home anyway. Right, Hayden?"

"Right, see you later then Jess. Just as Karen said, we were about to walk home anyway."

"Thank you girls. I hope you understand." And without any hesitation Mrs. Garth was pulling Jess into the house. Karen and I took our bags out of Jess's car and started to walk home. It wasn't far. We all lived in the same neighborhood any way. We walked in silence; we were shocked by what we just witnessed. David? Missing? What could have happened? Just then we heard a sound coming from the bushes next to the street we were walking on. We stopped dead on our feet, and turned towards the bushes. It was definitely bigger than a bunny or some other creature that usually hides in bushes. It came closer. We still couldn't move. My breath was becoming uneven now, and so was Karen's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Fact or Fiction

The rustling was becoming louder and then we saw eyes. They were a surprisingly tone of yellow, and they were the only things we could see. I wanted to stop looking at them, but my body had the strangest urge to walk over to those pair of eyes. I glanced over at Karen; she was looking away, hands over face. I pulled my attention back to the bush. There was a slow uneasy feeling that crept up on me. Then I heard a car approach. It made a sudden stop about twelve feet away from us and then threw something into the bushes; it was all too fast I couldn't see what it was. And it was too dark to see who these people were in the car. They quickly drove off and disappeared into the distance. I looked at the bush, nothing. There were no eyes, no feeling to go over there, and no sound in the bush. I suddenly remembered Karen was with me, I turned to look at her she was just as puzzled as I was.

"Karen, did you see those eyes?" I gasped.

"No…What are you talking about?" Her puzzled face looked even more puzzled.

"There were eyes in those bushes, over there." I stuck out my finger pointing to where I saw the eyes.

"No. All I saw was those bushes moving, and then that car threw something into those bushes, and then that car drove away."

"You didn't see yellow eyes?" Now I was really confused.

"I think we better get you home before you start seeing 'eyes' again." She tugged on my jacket. Then I quickly walked after her. We talked almost in silence, always changing the subject. We took a careful glance at every bush we passed, and looked down the street every ten seconds. Then we reached Karen's house, and I knew I had to make the rest of the journey by myself. We said our goodbyes and I started on my way. I walked on the sidewalk this time. I was thankful, that there were not as nearly as many bushes as there were walking to my house from Karen's house. I thought I heard a low growling sound, but that was all in my head.

Then I started to run, tripping on every stone I passed. I felt a sensation of relief over me when I saw my house. I have never in my life felt relieved to see that beige, red roofed house in all my life. I walked up on the front porch and stared out into the dark night. Then I felt a cooler breeze hit my skin. I better get inside, the weather is getting colder. I walked into the living room and found that my parents were all but freaking out. They saw me and felt relieved.

"Hayden!"

"Mom, I'm okay. Why are you and dad so tense?"

"Hayden," my dad's voice was sad at the same time I could find it raging with anger. "David, Jessica's brother is not just missing, he was kidnapped." What? The police just said that he was missing. Anyway, who is strong enough to kidnap a seventeen year old who happens to be the best quarter back I have ever met? I struggled to find an answer.

"But the police said that he was just missing." That was the only thing that I could let out of my mouth.

"Honey, they only said that because they didn't know at the time. They just found out from a witness, about five minutes ago." My mom's voice was calmer then my dad's. I could tell they had been worried that it was taking me a while to get home. "Oh we're so glad you came home." Yes, I was right.

"Mom, I was walking home with Karen, anyways I was going to sleep over Jess's house tonight. Remember?"

"Oh we remembered, but we thought you would have called us when you left the prom. I had your father go check if you girls' were at the prom because Mrs. Garth wanted to talk to Jessica. Then he didn't see her car, so we did what I do best. We worried." I just stared at her for a minute, and then sat down on the red couch by the fireplace. Just then the phone rang. My dad quickly walked over to answer.

"Hello?" Then he paused. I looked at his face he was worried. Then he smiled, but something was off about his smile. "Oh thank goodness, thank you so much. Yes you have a lovely evening too." He turned to look at us for a moment. "David is all right. It just so happens he wasn't kidnapped, he was just out with friends. Apparently, someone gave the police the wrong information and thought if it would be funny to pretend someone got kidnapped." I was so relieved. I felt my body relax, but the feeling didn't last too long. My mind went blank and all I could picture in my mind was those eyes. Those eyes that I could only see, why couldn't Karen see them too? Maybe I just imagined them, no I couldn't have. Just then my Mom nudged me. And I realized I was staring at my Dad, well more like glaring. He was glaring back.

"Hayden, why don't you go to bed? You still have work tomorrow." Oh great I had almost forgot, work. My job was okay, when you work with people you like. That's why Marshall said "See ya tomorrow." He meant see ya at work. He really did want to touchier me didn't he? Well I wasn't going to let him because whenever I look at him, that's when it happens, but if I don't look at him problem solved. I slowly got up thinking over how tomorrow would go and walked up the stairs to be bed room. I took a left turn at the top and walked up another small amount of stairs into a room. My bedroom seemed even more comfy than usual. My blue walls and green furniture looked so welcoming to me that once I had changed, and brushed my teeth, and feel on my bed, I went right to sleep.

I woke up to my mother's cooking abilities. I smelled burnt toast, burnt eggs, burnt muffins, and burnt pancakes. I slowly got up, and then it hit me. Ugh, work. I took my shower and then changed into my khaki pants and white T-shirt, a typical outfit for work. I skipped down the stairs and on the last step I tripped. Of course I feel on the ground, but my mother didn't even move to see if I was okay. I fall down almost every morning, so it didn't worry her. I got up and went over to the cupboards and got out a bowl and a spoon from the drawer beneath it. My mom looked at me with confusion. I kept going, I went to the fridge and got out some milk, and then went over to the counter, picked my favorite cereal, frosted cheerios, and sat down and ate.

"Hayden, I made you breakfast, don't you want eggs or pancakes or toast? And I even made muffins!" Just what I needed another guilt trip. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just said I wasn't that hungry for that much food. She seemed to understand. Then she sat down and ate one of her muffins. She smiled with her mouth closed and her sweet smile turned into a disgusted look. She ran to the trash can and spit out the muffin. "I think I'm just going to have cereal."

"I think that's a very smart choice." I added in. "Okay, I have to go to," I gulped, "Work."

"Oh, Hayden I don't think he's a bad guy. I think you just need to spend more time with him, you know get to know him." My mom liked everybody. But she wasn't the one who had to suffer. She doesn't know about his _special_ ability, actually me, Jess, and Karen are the only ones who know about it. Well at first I was the only one, but when he started to hurt me I had to tell Jess, and then Karen moved here. And the only other people who know about them are the ones who have the _special_ gift, but there's nothing _special_ about it. I got off my seat and started to walk out the door with my bag until my Dad came in through the family room door.

"Hayden, why don't you use my truck, for work I mean? It could come in handy." Then he tossed me the keys to his Dodge truck. I would have caught them if I knew he was going to throw them, but of course I dropped them, and then I leaned down very embarrassed and picked up the keys.

"Okay dad, whatever you say," I opened the door, "And thanks." He smiled and waved. I decided to wave back, and then headed out. I walked over to our driveway, and opened the door to his faded red truck. I got in and started the engine. Wait, I just remembered what he had said before I left, "It could come in handy." What could he mean? I always walked to my job. It was only five minutes away. He was up to something, something he knew I wouldn't approve of. I tried not to think about it when I was driving to work, but somehow it just kept slipping into my mind.

I pulled into Dave's Diner. The parking lot was empty except for three cars. Hmm, I thought for a moment. The blue car was my boss's car, Dan, his father was Dave. The small black one was the chief's car. He always came early just to get the food started. Then I looked at the small silver one, I hadn't seen this one before. No wait I have, oh that's right I always see it at school. Oh no, it was _his_ car. Why did Marshall have to come early?

I walked out of my dad's car and slammed the car door unnecessarily. I gazed at the tiny silver car with anger. Then I stomped into the diner. I saw Dan at the counter talking to the chief-whose name I have yet to learn, and I have worked here for over one year-and a motionless body in the back room. That was Marshall. I remember what I thought about last night. If I don't look at him, I won't get hurt. I went over to Dan to see if there was anything I could do.

"Excuse me." Was all I could blurt out before I ran to the bathroom. I think I heard my name in the background, but I didn't pause. I rushed through the door and clasped the sink to hold me up. I dared to look in the mirror, but I knew I was going to be pale so it didn't bother me when I saw how pale I really was. I felt like my insides were twisting, I clenched the sink so hard I could break if I wanted to. My knees gave out and I fell on the ground. I gasped for air, for anything to give me support. Then I felt a deep pain inside my chest, this was new. It hurt worse than anything else I had experienced. I couldn't breathe, and I panicked. Then nothing, I felt uneasy, like I was going to throw up or something. I looked up to see if it would help me breath, and then there, in the air was that same dust type thing floating right above me, then it floated away. I slowly got up and looked myself in the face, I looked fine, but one part of my face was pale. Weird, I rubbed my face in disbelief then I looked at my face again and it was gone. Honestly I never thought I would go as far as hallucinating, but I guess I just did. Then I heard a knocking on the door, it was Dan.

"Hayden! Are you okay?" As soon as he asked me I panicked. Should I tell him I'm sick or just save all the trouble and skip work today? Then as I was thinking about the possible ways I could answer, I felt better, just as I did when I left my house.

"Dan, I'm fine. I just had t go to the bathroom, um, really badly."

"Okay then." Wow I can't believe he fell for that. It's not that I'm not a bad liar, I'm actually a really good liar, but the lie I just said sounded pathetic. I pulled myself away from the sink, then seeing as I could stand again I walked out of the bathroom, with a smile. Of course I was just smiling so Dan would believe I was fine. I walked quickly trying to keep a steady pace. I noticed my hair was _wet._ I put my hands up to my face, I was sweating. I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was sweating and sweating a lot.

I stopped and hurried back to the bathroom. I looked at my face and noticed that I was really red too. I took a wash cloth from the side table and ran cold water on it. I wiped my face till it cooled off. My face turned back to it normal tan shade. I remembered that I had brought a bag with me, and maybe there was a hair brush. If I didn't pack one, my mom probably did. I looked in the bag and then I found a small hair brush, I would thank my mom for that later. I brushed my hair, which took a while, I have really thick hair. My long almost blonde hair was back to normal.

Then I returned to the dining room. I heard a quick movement besides me.

"Marshall, get out of here."

"Listen, I'm really-"

"Save it. Now the only one who is going to talk today is me. I'm going to show you your job, and you will listen and leave me alone. Got it?" I tried to hide the anger because the customers had already started to come in. I would definitely get him after work if he even dared to talk to me again. He just nodded and looked at the floor. I showed him how to find the silverware, menus, and the orders when they are done. I told him what to do and what not to do. Specifically I told him to never use his power in anyone. I tried to make it so that anyone included me. He just shook his head when I had said this, but before he could answer I left. Today's work seemed to go fine, though there was one kid that caused a disturbance and I had to ask the mother to control her child. I guess that was fun. Then at the end of the day I packed my stuff up and got ready to walk out the door when I heard Dan call my name.

"Hayden, could you come here for a moment." I slowly walked over towards Dan's office and opened the door, and I stared at him for a second.

"Yes Dan?" I asked him trying to sound eager to help him, but I was really eager to leave.

"Marshall's car won't start, and I noticed that you have brought your truck today," Oh no. When I get home I'm going to kill my dad. "So I was wondering, if you could drive Marshall home? Just for today." I really was going to kill him when I get home.

"Why can't you?" I asked, I tried to sound innocent, but I just sounded ignorant.

"Oh, I have to stay after and finish paper work. Please Hayden. Just one favor?" I took a deep breath and nodded. I knew that I was going to hate every minute of the car ride home. I opened the door and saw Marshall sitting at a table playing with a salt shaker.

"Good news Marshall, Hayden has accepted to take you home." I smiled sarcastically and then ripped open the front door and walked as fast as I could, without falling, to my dad's truck. I opened the car door, got in, and slammed it shut. I turn the engine on and gripped the steering wheel. I looked in my review mirror and saw Marshall walking towards my truck. His face was hanging low. He got in and sat down in the passenger seat. I didn't look at him straight in the face, but through the corners of my eyes. I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where do you live?" I said in a dark tone, you could barely tell it was a question.

"Conda Muckleroy St." He looked away from me the moment he spoke. That wasn't far away. At least I wouldn't suffer for a long time. I drove faster than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bonding

The car ride was going great, until he started a conversation.

"Hayden?"

"What?" I hoped he could tell I was annoyed.

"Um, about this morning,"

"What about this morning?" I spat the words through my teeth remembering the how the pain hurt more than usual.

"I really am sorry. I hope you know I didn't do it on purpose." Ha, like I would fall for that. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. I narrowed my eyes and spoke.

"If you think I'm going to fall for _that _again, then you're sadly mistaken." I tried to keep my tone flat so I wouldn't yell, but he was pushing me. "I hate you." I muttered it under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear, I don't think he did.

"Well, I guess you have a right to be mad." He spoke so clam, it made me hate him even more. I couldn't stand it, I was trying to be the "better person" but that wasn't going to happen anymore.

"You _guess?_ A _right_!" I had lost it. I wanted to stop the car to slap some sense into him. I was outraged. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? If you don't stop I swear I'm going to kill you or something! So stop!" My face was red, and I had tightened my grip so hard it was starting to hurt my hands. I looked over at him; he had his hands in his head and was tense. I knew he was mad too, but what in the world should he be mad for? He should be feeling so sorry right now that he should do anything for me.

"You think I hurt you on purpose?" Yup, definitely mad, "Hayden you're out of your mind! Why don't you ever listen to me? I said I was sorry and I didn't mean it! What is your problem?" He was staring right at me, I felt his gaze growing deeper.

He was yelling, at _me!_ Now, if I thought I had lost it before, I should see myself now. I had had enough. I pulled the car over and stopped it on the side of the road.

"'What is _my _problem? I'm out of_ my _mind?' Why are you yelling at _me_? _I'm_ not hurting you every day. _I'm_ not keeping you from things like prom, dances, field trips, and work, now am _I_?"

Then we both started yelling at each other which was totally ridiculous. We fought for what seemed like hours, which were really only minutes. I couldn't even hear what I was saying, but I was having fun getting my anger out. I couldn't even hear what he was saying, we were yelling at the same time.

Then I heard something and so did he. It came from outside. It sounded like a growl, almost exactly what I had heard last night, now I really got scared. We both stopped and stared at each other with frightened faces. My eyes widened. Then, something pushed the truck, the truck shook.

"Hayden! Start the car!" He was shaking my shoulder in panic.

I couldn't move I was too scared. Something shook the car again, this time the car almost tipped over. His hands flashed in front of me, they turned on the engine and took the steering wheel, but we weren't going anywhere. I realized my foot wasn't on the gas pedal. As hard as I could I stomped on the pedal and took the steering wheel. He let go after I had a good grip. He looked behind us.

"What was that?!" My voice cracked.

"I don't know, but I can't see anything." I was unaware of where we were going again.

"Um, where do you live again?" I tried to keep my voice under control. I didn't want to start hyperventilating.

"Turn right at the next street." His voice was in panic too.

I couldn't answer so I just nodded. I turned on the next street, and then he pointed to a long driveway and told me this was his house. He told me to just drop him off at the drive and then he thanked me and left.

All of this was just a blur. One moment silence, then fighting and yelling, then screaming, then silence, and now I was in the truck alone. I sat there dazed, who was that? Who could have been strong enough to almost tip my father's truck over?

I backed out on the stone driveway now I was on my way home. It only took me about five minutes, in this neighborhood everyone lives close together. I got out, and walked in the back door to our house. It leads right to the kitchen.

Then I saw my dad on one of the counter seats, he looked really mad. I just remembered that I should probably kill him right about now, but maybe later. He looked like he would be ready to throw a chair at me if I disturbed him. I half sprinted up to my room, and then I found that someone had been through my stuff.

I went over to my desk and found my computer was on, papers from my back pack were all over my desk and the floor, and my bed covers were on the floor. How strange, hmm, my mom was probably looking for something. I started to straighten out my papers and my bed, and then I heard my mom call my name. I went down stairs and she was smiling at me.

"Yeah mom?"

"You never told me how your car ride went with Marshall!" Oh no, who told her? Whoever did really wants me to die a slow death. Telling my mother is the worst thing you could do. Wait, who could have told her? The only one who knows is Dan and Marshall. My bet's on Marshall.

"How did you find out?"

"Your father." That was unexpected. She was way too happy to let my off of the subject now, but I tried.

"Oh, well sorry mom. I have a lot of homework and midterms are only, like, six weeks away. You know it's a fact that if you study six weeks away for something, you're almost guaranteed to ace it." I tried to sound urgent, but right when I passed her she grabbed my shoulder.

"Hayden, they're at least three months away. And since when do you study?" Crap, she caught me. Jeez, what happened to my lying skills? I'm never this bad at lying. But I guess the whole study thing was a deal breaker.

"What do you want to know?" I asked warily, she smiled.

"Everything!" She squealed.

What was I going to tell her? Let me see mom, first we didn't talk, then we were yelling at each other, and then a magic force or a person that I don't know tried to kill us while we were fighting, by tipping the car over. Yeah she would believe that.

"Nothing much, we didn't even talk to each other. Thank God for that." She looked disappointed.

Well what did she think would happen? That we suddenly found out that we have a lot in common, and we decided to not hate each other anymore, and now we're best friends forever? Like that would ever happen.

I was really in a sarcastic mood today.

"Oh, well maybe next time?"

"What?! Mom that was a onetime thing and I'm never going to drive him anywhere again!" Now I could go kill my dad. I walked away to where I last saw him. I saw someone sitting in the red couch that was him. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"You know, I could just about kill you right now." He laughed. What was so funny about that?

"I told you that it could come in handy." Why was everyone so thrilled about me riding with Marshall? What is their problem?

"Dad, I don't like Marshall. And because of you I had to take him home and almost get killed. And you're laughing!" He didn't even give me a rational response.

When I had said almost killed his face turned into that angry tightened face I saw earlier. Then he shook his head and "smiled" it really looked like he was going to throw a chair at me now, but I wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh come now. I knew he would need a ride home and, well, he lives close to us. And you _could _like Marshall, if you actually tried." This was going nowhere.

I tried to make a dramatic exit by stomping off, but being me I tripped over the phone cord and landed on my face. He laughed. I got up quickly and ran up stairs.

When I got up stairs I saw that I had gotten a new e-mail. I looked to see who it was, it was Jess. I looked over her message, it was explaining that her brother was fine and that someone had wrong information. Pretty much everything I already knew.

I answered her back and said that I had the worst car ride in my entire life, I told her about the strange thing that almost, could have, would have killed us. She replied right away, telling me to meet her at her house.

So I left for her house. I thought about taking the truck, but I was too scared that it might fall over or something. So I just walked, I looked at every bush I passed, I looked at every car that passed, and I looked at every person that walked by.

When I finally reached her house, I saw her waiting on the front porch steps and when she saw me she waved and ran up to me.

"Are you serious? What do you think happened? Did he hurt you? Should I go to him right now and kill him? You know I will." She was flipping out.

"Jess, slow down. And he did hurt me, in the morning. Ugh, I can't believe he had to work where I worked! And I have no idea who or what pushed the truck. And yes if you would like you could go and kill Marshall right now. It would be greatly appreciated." She smiled. We both liked the idea of no more Marshall.

"Okay, so you said you heard a sound? Right before something tipped the car?"

"Yeah, it was like a growl."

"Really?" She seemed more interested than frightened.

So I told her about what happened when me and Karen walked home from her house and then I told her how work went and how the pain was worse, then last but not least, I told her how someone had been in my room, but I also said it was probably my mom. And then before I forgot I told her how my dad somehow knew that Marshall would need a car ride home.

She listened through the whole thing and did not say a word.

"Wow…Why do you think all these things are happening?" I was thankful she was taking this seriously.

I answered honestly, "I don't know."

She looked just as confused as I felt. Then she got up, "Hey, you want to join us for dinner?"

"I would love to." She gestured her hand towards the door, letting my in first.

I stepped in, I saw her living room hadn't changed last time I had seen it. Since she usually came over my house. The beige carpet, blue walls, and brown furniture all looked the same. I noticed that David, her older brother, was playing a video game with one of his friends. I think his name was John or something like that.

Then I smelled something I don't get to smell often. Home cooking that isn't burnt.

One thing I loved about Mrs. Darth was that ever since Mr. Darth died, she cooked all the time. She was a very good cook too. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or just a snack, she always made it at home. The only food she bought were cooking ingredients and or fruit and vegetables.

"Mom, Hayden's staying for dinner." Another thing I loved was she never had to ask to have a friend over.

"Oh, that would be great! We're having homemade soup." She smiled and walked over to the doorway. "Boys, dinner's ready." She yelled leaning into the wall, peeking her head out through the doorway. They came running into the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Iellato

David sat down on the left side of the table, leaving the seat next to him for John. Jess sat on the right side, patting a spot for me to sit. Then lastly, Mrs. Darth came in through the kitchen with a big bowl of something, which I believe would be the soup. She sat at the end of the table which was farthest away from the door.

One thing that made me sad every time I came here for dinner was they never sat in the end table spot closest to the door.

They had saved that seat for their father, to protect over them while they ate. That was his spot where he had sat before he died, and they wanted to keep that his spot. Even if there weren't enough chairs to sit at the table, they would never use his chair. Someone would sit on the ground or kneel.

Dinner went and passed as quickly as I got here. Then Jess got up and waited for me to follow. I slowly stood up and stretched my arms.

"Dinner was great, Mrs. Darth." And it was I always left their house happy.

"Thank you, Hayden." Just as we were leaving David got up and called my name. He pulled on my arm and stopped me from moving.

"Yeah? David?" I was scared he was going to tackle me or something. He was at least twice my size, and very intimidating.

"Um, well how's your family?" He seemed nervous.

"Good I guess. Um, is there a reason you're bringing this up?"

"Not a big reason, I mean. Actually forget it." He started to walk away.

"Wait David. What did you want to tell me?" now he got me curious and I had to find out.

"Um, I don't think you'll want to know, you might take it a bit offensive."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Your Dad said something to me, and it sounded like a warning. And I just wanted to know if you knew why in the world he would want to warn me." He was testing me to see if I knew what he was talking about.

This made no sense. What could he possibly be ranting on about this time?

"What are you talking about?" Was the most humanist answer I could give.

"Your dad said, 'You better watch out David, I know things that you couldn't possibly know about.' Then he glared at me and, well, he basically threatened me. And I was wondering if you knew what he was talking about?" He looked down and waited for me to respond.

_My_ Dad? I stood there for awhile then David shook me, he looked worried.

"Um, you sure it was _my_ Dad?" He nodded, "Then I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, okay…Just wondering, you know. He sort of scared me." He was gone in seconds.

I looked for Jess. I saw her sitting on the top of the steps. I went up the steps to go meet her. She met me half way.

"What in the world was your brother talking about?"

"I have no idea, but lately he's been sort of well," Why did she pause? She gave me a meaningful look that I didn't understand. "Promise you won't get mad or anything?"

"Sort of what, Jess?" She shrugged and went on.

"Well, sort of scared of your Dad." She shrugged.

What could my Dad have said that for? Whatever David said he said. I thought about asking him tonight, but I didn't really want to get involved.

As the night passed I finally left Jess's house, and walked home. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice the sound in the bushes. Then I tripped on a stone and fell to the ground. I quickly took a break from my thoughts, and that is when I heard it.

It was a growl just like the other two times.

My mind was running, screaming, and crying for help. But my body stood frozen on the ground. There they were, I saw the yellow eyes again, and they blinked and opened two times, and both times turning a new shade of yellow. The pupils were so huge that I almost couldn't see the yellow.

I quickly looked at the road, no signs of cars anywhere. I looked at the sidewalk, no one was coming. I tried to back away, but then my body stopped its self.

I really wanted to go over to the bushes, my body did, but my mind was still screaming for its life. I leaned closer to the bushes without moving my body. Now I wasn't tense in my body at all, I relaxed. I sat for who knows how long, and then I realized that I haven't blinked for several minutes.

Suddenly the yellow eyes blinked, and so did I. Then, I was filled with fear again.

I got up stumbling all the way and ran. I thought about looking back, but I was afraid I might see the eyes again. I thought over what had just happened while I ran, and then heard a sound in by me. I ran faster, it seemed-whatever it was-to be following me. I slowed my pace, and then something unexpectedly flew past of me. It was so fast that it just felt like a rush of wind. Maybe it was and I am going crazy after all.

I turned the corner and saw my house up ahead. I glanced behind me and once I saw nothing was there I practically sprinted to the door. I opened it and slammed the door shut. I saw my dad in a pair of sweat pants and a soaked T-shirt.

What could he have been doing? I decided to block out my recent experience from my mind and talk to my dad.

"Dad?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah…Hayden?" He was out of breath too.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, your Mother thinks I could lose a couple of pounds, she made me take a jog."

"Okay, well you do know she's only doing it because she loves you. And Dad," He looked up. "You could lose a couple of pounds." I laughed as I said this.

He smiled, but something was wrong. His smile used to mean something and now there was nothing behind it. He drank a whole water bottle in about thirty seconds. Then he turned around and took his brief case.

"I'm going out for awhile; I don't know when I will be back." He walked out the door, but in a way he looked like he was marching.

I walked down to the basement, which I haven't gone into for at least a year. We rarely ever go into the basement. I walked down the steps and stood clumsily, looking at the deserted basement. The walls were a faded color of what used to be dark green. The furniture was black and the TV was broken. There was a stained white colored carpet on the floor. And in the back there was an old office that no one uses.

When I walked into the basement it had an eerie feeling, and then I decided to go to the office.

I turned right and tried to open the door, but it was locked. How strange. It's never locked. I tried again to see if the door was just hard to open, but it was definitely locked. I was about to go upstairs to ask my dad if he locked it or my mom, but I just remembered that they were both gone.

I searched for a key everywhere. I sat down on the couch and thought. Why would it be locked? Is there a key? Where is the key?

Then I scanned the room and saw something that caught my eye. Right next to a pile of books was another "book". It looked like a book and I almost missed it, but then I saw the crease that would open it.

When I got to where the "book" was I sat down beside it. I looked at what it said, it was so fancy I wasn't sure if I read it right. It said, "Iellato" Whatever that meant. I think it was Italian or something. It had an intricate design on it. It was a black box with a bunch of connecting lines on the top.

I opened it and inside there was red velvet coating. There was nothing else in it…that was a disappointment. Then, just as I was about to close it I saw a very small string. It was barely noticeable. I pulled it and a flap came open. There I saw a silver key. I took the key in my hand and got up, I closed the box and put it back where it was.

When I was at the door I put the key in the hole and turned it. I heard a click and then the door popped open. It gave a squeak when it did. As the door drifted open I gave it a little push to help it move faster. It looked the same, but there was stuff in it. I looked around and found a lot of things were new.

There was a computer. There were papers all shuffled on the ground. And there was a map painted of Appleby on the wall, with a lot of little X marks on them. I walked farther into the room and looked closer at the X marks. There was one on my high school, Dave's Diner which was where I worked, my house, Jess's house, Karen's house, and the park. Weird, I hung out at all of those places a lot.

I walked forward and slipped ever a piece of paper. I picked it up and glanced at it, it had my school schedule on it from two years ago. I picked up a few more papers. One was my flyer for my band concert, one for my parent/teacher conference, and the others were also dealing with events at my school. I set them back down on the ground. I went over to the desk, only to find my name on a piece of paper, highlighted.

I heard a door open upstairs; it was either Dad or Mom who walked in. Should I stay here? Well, if someone locked this door, then they probably didn't want anyone in it. I hurried out the door, gently closed it and put the key back where I had found it. I all but ran upstairs and flew into the kitchen, slipping and sliding the whole way.

I walked in the living room as casually as I could. I saw it was my mom, so I went upstairs.

The rest of the weekend flew by. I spent Sunday at the park with Karen, and the rest of the day I spent with Jess, who came over my house. I had I told her about the room I found, but we didn't get a chance to go down there because both of my parents were home.

When I woke up I looked at the clock. It was six in the morning, great, school. I slowly got up and picked out my clothes. I had picked out a pair of jeans and my favorite purple T-shirt. I took my shower then I brushed my teeth.

When I walked down stairs, my mom and Dad were talking. I walked quietly, hoping I could hear what they were talking about. It didn't work, they heard me. My Mom spun around, and then she gave me a meaningful look and took a deep breath.

"Honey, we need to tell you something," It looked like she was going to have trouble telling me. "Well, it's about your father." I took a quick glance at him and then my mom stopped me before I could say anything. "No, your real father."

"What?" Now I was confused, maybe I was dreaming or something.

"Hayden, I'm not your real father." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Michael Farris

"You want to run that by me again? Is this some kind of practical joke? Because it's not funny." I glared at my dad…or my step dad. If they were right or telling the truth I wouldn't feel comfortable with calling him Dad any more.

"Hayden, this is not your real father, I know it was wrong to not tell you, but you would have never remembered your real father." She said and then she gulped. "Your real father died when you were one year old. His name was Michael Ferris. I didn't tell you because you never really knew him, but we decided it was time."

"Brian, is that true?" I could feel the pain inside my voice.

"Yes it- wait, you called me Brian. I'm still your dad Hayden." He looked displeased.

"Yeah, my _step_ Dad. It doesn't feel right calling you Dad, so I'll just settle with Brian." Now I was hurt that they hadn't told me.

My Mom looked even more upset. Deep down I guess I always knew I wasn't related to him. I didn't look like him; he had dark brown hair which was almost black. My mother and I had light brown hair-hers was more blonde then brown though. We had green eyes, and his were dark brown. I felt so stupid I didn't find out earlier.

Why didn't they tell me, I know I wouldn't have remembered him, but it was _my_ dad they had no right not to tell me.

Now I was more angry then surprised. I couldn't help the frustration and new hatred towards Brian. He had been pretending to be my real father all my life, and now I find out when I'm a sophomore in high school. That isn't right I should have been told as soon as I understood English, about fourteen years ago.

"Hayden? Are you okay?" My mom said her voice cracked when she spoke. I didn't want to be here anymore, and luckily I had a good reason to leave.

"I have to go to school." Was all I said, I tried to hide the frustration in my voice, but I don't think I fooled anyone. I could feel the hot new tears that streamed my face. I half ran and half walked out the front door. As soon as I was away I would feel better.

I walked to school much faster than I ever had. I was so confused, and I was so mad. Part of me wanted it to be a dream, but I knew that I had to except reality.

When I got to the school grounds I slowed down. I saw Jess's car was already here, she must have called my mom, and my mom must have said I was walking and didn't need a ride today.

I breathed in and out, and thought about Brian and all of our differences. I thought of what my real Father might have looked like. I thought of the name Michael, I did like that name. As I thought, I lost track of where I was. I almost ran into a wall, but someone reached out and pulled me out of the way.

It was Jess. "You know you really should pay attention to where you are going." She laughed; she always found my clumsiness funny, and my ability to not know where I was going.

"So, what's new?" What a horrible question to ask because now I had no choice, but to tell her what I have recently found out. I took a deep breath and I almost forgot to let it out.

"Brian isn't my real father." I mumbled it so low Jess couldn't hear.

"Sorry, I didn't catch what you said." She said as she leaned closer.

I sighed. "Jess, I found out that my Dad died when I was one, his name was Michael Farris, and the dad I have now is my step dad. And my mom never told me because she knew I would never remember my real dad, and now I hate Brian, and I don't want to go back home. I thought it was a dream, but it's not. And I don't understand why they wouldn't tell me, I'm not even sure if it's real!" As I went on and on I talked faster.

She just stared at me in disbelief. Then she put her arm on my shoulder to stop me from talking any further.

"Hayden, are you serious?" She gazed deep in my eyes. She looked just as confused as I felt.

"Yes…I mean…I just." I couldn't find the right words to say. This was the first time I had really had trouble with telling someone my feelings. I wasn't the kind of person who expresses their feelings all the time. I was the opposite.

I hadn't noticed I was crying, again, until Jess wiped of my face. How embarrassing, I was crying at school. I quickly shook my face. I decided I would cry later, when I was by myself. I cleared my throat.

"Jess, we should get to class." She nodded and started to walk with me to class. Jess had first period English and seventh period gym with me. Karen had third period Algebra, fourth period Biology, and eighth period French with me. The periods I had by myself were second which was band, and sixth which was History. We all had fifth together because that was lunch.

I hoped today would be long because I didn't want to go back home.

When we arrived in English, class hadn't started yet. We sat in our usual seats, in the back of the class. We sat and talked about my "situation". Then our teacher, Mr. Calden, walked in. He ordered the classes attention.

Today we went over the book we were reading by Jack London. _The Sea Wolf, _I didn't really care much for the book, but it wasn't that bad. We talked about how Jack uses his life's experiences to write his book. English went by fast, which meant that the whole day might go by fast.

I didn't like that idea.

We strutted out of class and through the halls. I was off to band, and Jess was off to Choir, which was right next to the Band room. Usually I would be scared to go to Band because I had Band with Marshall, but today I was too sidetracked to even care.

We said our goodbyes and I walked into the Band room. I went to go get my trumpet from my locker and then I sat back down. I had a moment where I felt the pain, but I then I didn't feel it. I thought maybe it was in my head, that there was no pain. Though that made no sense because this was the usual time I felt it.

Today was nothing but second guessing every feeling I felt, everything I heard, and every movement I saw. Because I wasn't sure if they were real.

I shot a quick glance at Marshall, he was staring at me, he looked happy. I didn't really understand his expression so I turned back around, bracing myself for when the pain would come.

It never came. How strange. I thought that it was one of those moments where I just didn't notice it. I had no other explanation, so I went with that one.

As Band went by I got even more nervous. Why didn't the pain come? I realized that I should be happy and not concerned, so I stopped thinking about it. Then the bell rang. This day _was_ going fast. Usually it went slow when I wanted it to go fast.

I met up with Karen after she and Jess came out of Choir. Apparently Jess had told Karen about everything. I wasn't surprised.

"Are you serious? He's not your real dad? Wow, I would have never guessed. Who was your real dad? Do you know where he is?" She couldn't help herself from asking questions, she kept the questions going, even when we had already gotten to Algebra.

"Karen! Slow down." We sat in the middle closest to the side windows, and I explained everything to her.

She listened attentively and was just as interested as Jess was. Then when the bell rang we stopped talking. As Mrs. Dee, my youngest teacher, explained different ways to solve the equation we were working on.

I was staring at the notes I had just taken, and then I noticed that my notes had nothing to do with math. I wrote down some words that I couldn't even understand. They just looked like letters put together. I stared at them some more, then I recognized one of them.

It said Iellato, if I wasn't mistaken that was the word that was on the black box in my basement. Then my name interrupted my thoughts.

"Hayden, answer the question." My teacher stared at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't hear the question, so I looked at Karen. She held her paper so I could see what it said. It had said, the Pythagoras Theorem.

"The Pythagoras Theorem." I answered sheepishly, it sounded like a question. I wasn't sure if that was right. She frowned, no doubt she saw Karen give me the answer, but she let it go.

"Yes, that is correct." She turned to the board and started writing down an equation. The rest of Algebra went by with my mind in the clouds. Then Karen tapped my shoulder.

"Hayden, the bell rang. We need to go to Biology." I slowly got up, I hadn't heard the bell. So me and Karen walked to Biology, and as we were walking we happened to walk past Jess. She was smiling and seemed a little over excited.

"Hey Jess. Um, is there a reason why you seem like you're going to bounce off the walls?" I could tell she was happy I had asked that. Then I noticed that if we talked anymore then we would be late for class. "Oh, sorry Jess, but we have like two minutes to get to class. Tell me at lunch, ok?"

She sighed and then nodded and hurried to class. Me and Karen walked into Biology and saw something no one wanted to see.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!" I groaned.

Karen just sat down at her assigned seat-this was one of the only classes that we had assigned seats in. Once she sat down she banged her head against the table.

I went to go sit at my seat, which was, of course, conveniently located at the front of the class. Just then Jack Nill walked in, my lab partner who happens to know nothing about science, and makes me do all the work.

Then, Mr. Barns walked in. The nightmare was about to begin, his first sentence said it all.

"Today class, we will be dissecting frogs." He said it with a tint of humor in his voice. We all knew he would say it because we saw the dead frogs in a bin, in the front of the class room.

I could hear the whole class groan together. Mr. Barns ignored us and went on with how we were supposed to dissect the frog. He also talked about what we were supposed to look at. "Okay, let's begin." We could tell he liked to make us do things that we don't particularly care for.

Then I turned to Jack. "Are you going to work today or not?" I really wished he would work today. I didn't want to have to do all the dissecting.

"No, I think I'll just let you do it." He said as he started drawing on his binder. Great, he wasn't going to help me.

So, I slowly leaned towards the dead frog that was lying on our table. It looked a white shade of green. Its eyes were closed and I felt bad for it. Then I took the small scalpel, and made a small incision on the belly. I almost made myself sick. Then, when I got through the tough part, it was time to take notes on the organs we saw.

As I saw the organs in the body it seemed as though they were _moving_. I gagged. They were red and white and smelled horrific. I put on my gloves and began to write down notes on my badly beaten up notebook.

Then it was time to remove them, and I closed my eyes the whole time.

As I went through the lab Jack had only sat in his chair, leaning over, and copying my notes.

"Hayden, next time write bigger." He snorted.

"Well maybe I would write bigger if you actually helped me out, like you're supposed to." I retorted.

"Never mind, I'm fine with looking off of your small hand writing." He said as he sat back in his seat.

After Biology was done, I felt like I could go to the nurse's office at any moment. Poor frogs.

Once Karen and I started to walk to the cafeteria, I had remembered that Jess would be waiting anxiously to tell me something.

"So, what did you think of Bio?" Karen asked curiously.

"Well, I almost gagged…no never mind, I think I did gag. How about you?" I answered with a disgusted tone to my voice.

"I was pretty much the same as you, but John did all the dissecting for me. He likes stuff like that." She replied happily.

Lucky her, I had to dissect it and remove the organs. While my partner sat there watching and copping my notes.

Just as we walked in the cafeteria, Jess met up with us. She was bouncing with excitement. She tugged on my shoulder and sat me down at our usual table.

"You will never guess what happened!" She wanted to go on, but she restrained herself.

"What!" I said, I tried to sound excited, but I don't think she bought it.

"Eric Johnson asked me out!" She practically screamed it.

Wow, I felt happy for her. Jess was the most popular out of Karen, Jess, and me. Eric Johnson was nice I guess, but he was quiet. I wonder what convinced him to speak up.

"That's great Jess! Where are you going and when?" She looked pleased at my reaction and barely took a breath between her words.

She explained to me that they were going to go see a movie, but hadn't decided on which movie they would see. She had also said he had asked her in Spanish class.

Then the bell rang and we got up to get our food, then we went back to our table. Jess waved to Eric once in awhile. Karen didn't seem too excited for Jess, she was probably just jealous.

Then while we were talking someone joined us. It was Marshall, just what I needed.

"In Band, you didn't get hurt did you? You looked like you didn't get hurt." He asked and commented happily.

"No, what was all that? Are you finally going to leave me alone?" He didn't answer, once I had said 'no' he looked pleased and then left.

"What was that for?" Karen asked.

"You know, I don't really know. It's better to ignore him." I replied, I sort of muttered it.

"Okay." Was all she said. Then we ate in silence. Once we had finished, I was off to History, another period by myself.

We were currently learning about the Indian and French War. It was something I had already knew in my sleep, it was an easy topic. When I had gotten there I saw class was about to start. I sat in the back. I usually sat in the back because if I sat in the front I attracted more attention than needed.

Today Mr. Walker came in late as usual. We had watched a film on how the French strategized. It was all pretty boring. History came and went quickly and I realized it was already time for seventh period, which was probably my worst subject, Gym. It really wasn't considered a subject, but I thought of it like one.

There were really only two things I was good at in Gym. Those were faking an injury and watching my team play.

I was also pretty good at shooting baskets, but since I rarely ever got the ball I just watched. So when I had walked in to the Gym-after I had changed into my shorts and a T-shirt- I was relieved to see basketballs out.

I saw Jess talking to Eric in the corner. This would be annoying; I forgot I had Eric was in my class. Now who would pass me the ball if Jess was going to be distracted?

I walked over to Jess and Eric.

"Hey Jess…Eric." He smiled; I guess he didn't know I knew his name.

"Eric, this is my best friend, Hayden. And Hayden you already know Eric." She acted very eccentric, more so than usual. Then Mr. Hardnic walked in and got the class to split into four teams.

I wasn't with Jess or Eric, so my team probably wouldn't pass to me. We started shooting hoops as a warm-up. I tried to show off to my team as much as I could to higher my chances of being passed to. It must have worked because when we started playing they passed me the ball.

They weren't totally convinced that I could dribble as well as I could shoot, so I _only _got the ball when I was close enough to shoot. At the end of the game I had made a total of ten points for my team.

This was defiantly new, I had now earned respect. I knew that they wouldn't pass to me when we moved onto the next sport though.

I tried to snag Jess away from Eric, but that was an epic failure. Then when we had to change I talked to her and when we got out she ran to Eric, I don't think she even heard me talking to her.

I gave up on Jess and walked to French, meeting Karen halfway.

French was something I absolutely positively sucked at. I had hoped, when I picked French over Spanish, that I would be good at it. I was wrong. I didn't get any of it, how to pronounce it or how to remember what I had learned.

Mrs. Dayton taught everything so fast, I could barely keep up. Karen was really good so she frequently helped me out-even though Karen was mostly good at every subject. She was the smart one of us three.

We walked into the class room and sat down; this was the other class we had assigned seats in.

"Good morning class." She said in her bitter tone.

Another thing I hated was she barely spoke French in class, so how were we supposed to learn? She went on how we would have a French test later this week, and we were supposed to study. I quickly lost my mind to my thoughts, until I was interrupted.

"Bridget. Hello? Bridget, come back to Earth." I stared at her in disbelief. She was tapping her foot. Oh, I had forgotten I had a French name, I always forget.

"Oh. Sorry Mrs. Dayton." I apologized, but she went right back to teaching.

I sat in the middle of the class room next to a girl named Christina. She was nice, but rarely talked to me.

The rest of class dragged on and when the final bell rang, I took all the time I needed to get my stuff together. I was in no rush to go home.


End file.
